Et une tasse de café froid
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu. Sûrement pas à ça. Parfois, les conséquences de la vie et de la mort ont un impact un peu trop important... Et elles détruisent tout. Comme son coeur.


**Titre : **Et une tasse de café froid.

**Auteur : **HiMaboroshi.

**Rating : **T.

**Genres : **Angst, Romance, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et lieux sont à la merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait possible. L'histoire nous appartient, à Onirybrius et moi.

**OS publié le : **5 Décembre 2013.

**Note d'auteur : **Voilà. Je n'ai rien d'autre à déclarer. Depuis que nous avons commencé cette co-écriture, Onirybrius, toutes ces phrases tournent dans ma tête et elles disent toutes : « écris-moi, écris-moi ! ». J'ai été obligée de céder, alors voilà cet OS qui avait l'air de tant te plaire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, parce que je pense qu'on tient toutes les deux à cette fanfiction... C'est notre joyaux.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous trouverez cette lecture agréable...

* * *

_« Rien ne nous rend si grands qu'une grande douleur. »_

**Musset**

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de leur appartement, ce soir-là, il a le sentiment qu'il fait froid. Il frissonne. Peut-être qu'il devrait allumer le chauffage. Il referme la porte et, dans le silence qui règne sur l'obscurité oppressante, le fracas qu'elle émet en claquant contre le battant sonne comme un glas. Un glas qui le fait sursauter violemment. Comme une surprise. Comme tout-à-l'heure.

Il secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'il y pense.

Avec des gestes lents, précautionneux, il pose sa cape sur le meuble de l'entrée et, comme la porte quelques secondes plus tôt, le froissement de l'étoffe qui heurte le bois lui donne l'impression d'un vacarme sans nom. Ça lui vrille les oreilles comme un mauvais son, et il a l'impression que son mal de tête va empirer – non, impossible que ce soit pire. Le silence est pesant, mais un calme relatif règne sur l'appartement. Un calme qui n'est pas naturel, pas reposant, celui qui donne envie de le briser par une chaude parole, de se pelotonner sur un tapis moelleux au coin du feu, avec un chocolat chaud et un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Mais il n'y a pas de cheminée, ici, pas de tapis moelleux, et personne pour prononcer de chaudes paroles. Le calme règne en maître, et même le bruit de ses chaussures cirées qui claquent contre le carrelage froid ne parvient pas à le détrôner.

Il s'avance dans le salon-cuisine, et la lumière du soleil qui décline se reflète sur la baie vitrée, traverse les rideaux blancs, et donne l'impression à Draco qu'il évolue dans un rêve. Tout autour de lui paraît irréel. Un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il doit choisir, comme terme.

_Harry, je suis rentré._

Comme chaque soir, quand il rentre et qu'il est à la maison avant lui. C'est rare, mais ça arrive.

La douleur souffle sur son cœur. Un vent froid qui le fait frissonner. Et qui, paradoxalement, lui met la peau à vif. Il a toujours froid, inexplicablement.

Sur la table, au milieu de la cuisine, deux tasses trônent encore, côte à côte. D'habitude, quand il part au travail, ces derniers temps après Draco, il les lave et il les range. Ce soir, elles sont encore là. Et ça sent le café froid. Une odeur douceâtre, qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé, à part pour la goûter sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il s'approche, faisant claquer la semelle de ses chaussures, et il prend la tasse. Et il regarde. Il en humerait presque l'odeur, même si elle lui retourne un peu le cœur. Juste pour voir si, quelque part, dans les gouttes de café noir et les perles de sucres restées au fond, il y a encore son odeur, juste pour voir si elles ont capturé la douceur de ses lèvres en les touchant.

Mais il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, à part à l'amertume gâtée d'un baiser volé.

Il repose la tasse, prend la sienne qui est restée à côté et la pose dans l'évier. Il la nettoiera plus tard. Sûrement. Il ne s'imagine pas une seconde qu'il y en aura plein d'autres, posées sur le marbre froid, et qu'elles s'entasseront les unes après les autres, sans jamais être lavées.

Il soupire, un peu. Doucement, et ça fait comme un courant d'air dans l'appartement qui lui semble si vide, tout à coup. Pas de rires tardifs et fatigués, pas de plaintes, pas de _je suis rentré, _plus de quintes de toux sans fin qui proviennent du canapé crème, plus de tâches de sang sur le plan de travail, plus de médicomage à domicile, plus de _tu m'as manqué, _de _j'en ai ras le bol du travail, _de ses bras autour de lui et de ses baisers au goût de café.

Ça lui fait mal.

Il fait froid dans l'appartement, et pourtant nous sommes au printemps. L'hiver et ses températures glaciales est passé, laissant à la nature la douceur pour se reconstruire. L'an passé, c'était une belle saison. Douce, angélique. Presque féerique. Un printemps mièvre, rempli de rires joyeux et de promenades dans un parc secoué par le vent. L'an passé, c'était doux, c'était calme. Ça sentait bon. Et Draco avait presque chaud.

Hier aussi, il faisait bon. Et chaud, entre ses bras, cette nuit. L'espoir et la joie leur bouffaient le cœur, la chaleur dévastait leurs deux corps en symbiose. C'était doux. Comme aux premiers jours.

* * *

_« Comment va Harry ? » demande sa mère, assise derrière la vitre en plexiglas, vêtue de cette affreuse tenue de prisonnier. _

_Draco se tort les doigts. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit se réjouir ou se faire de faux espoirs, mais il y croit. C'est inexplicable, cette manière qu'a son cœur de battre si fort, ce sentiment qu'il ressent. Il se dit _n'y crois pas trop, mon vieux, ça fait huit mois que ça dure et ça n'a pas changé. _Il ne veut pas y croire trop fort, pourtant il ne peut pas s'en empêcher._

_Alors, il lève le regard vers son homologue féminine – les mêmes cheveux d'un blond pâle, les mêmes yeux couleur d'aigue-marine, le même sourire – et ses lèvres s'étirent, un peu. _

_« Mieux. Les médicomages sont confiants, mais ils disent qu'il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite. Il y a des progrès, de _gros _progrès. La prise de sang a révélé la baisse importante de métastases. Et c'est _bien. »

_Ses lèvres à elle aussi s'étirent, un peu. Ça atteint même ses jolis yeux, un peu ternis par l'isolement. _

_« Je suis contente, alors. Harry mérite d'aller mieux. Et vous deux, ensemble, vous méritez de vivre plus tranquillement. »_

Comme au début, _pense-t-il alors. _

_Accoudé au petit bureau, dans l'isoloir, sa joue dans sa main diaphane, il sourit. Juste un peu. Ça lui met du baume au cœur, de parler à sa mère, qu'il n'a pas le droit de voir trop souvent. Il se souvient comme, avant, le dialogue entre eux deux était difficile, parfois inexistant. Pendant la guerre, il croisait quelques fois son regard de glace, figé par l'inquiétude, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder trop longtemps dans son âme. Pas que ça soit trop noir, trop sombre ou trop effrayant ; c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie le sang séché, accroché à son cœur gelé. Le sang des innocents qu'on l'avait forcé à torturer puis à tuer._

* * *

Devant le chauffage central, il hésite quelques secondes. Peut-être quelques minutes. Il semble que la signification du temps n'existe plus. Le froid l'a peut-être trop engourdi, puis au final, il monte la température. Un peu, pas trop. Voilà. Comme ça. Peut-être que l'appartement va se réchauffer. Il espère. D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il n'aime pas trop le froid.

Sauf avec Harry. Parce qu'il l'obligeait toujours à enfiler trois couches de vêtements avant de sortir dans la neige.

Draco se remémore. Et ça pique, dans sa poitrine, dans ses yeux.

Il se souvient des escapades enfantines d'Harry quand, un matin, il avait regardé par la fenêtre et s'était aperçu qu'il était tombé dix centimètres de neige. Un gamin excité. Il se rappelle l'avoir regardé se vêtir chaudement, une moue attendrie collée au visage, en pensant qu'un enfant pareil n'aurait jamais dû être privé d'une joie aussi simple que celle de sortir dans le froid pour s'enivrer de l'air du temps.

* * *

_Il rentre à l'appartement, après sa visite à Azkaban. Sa mère était triste de le voir partir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Lui aussi, ne voulait pas la laisser. Il reviendrait. Il avait promis. _

_« Pas dans deux mois, comme la dernière fois. Le temps est long, ici, » lui a-t-elle dit. _

_Il a hoché la tête, lui a souri une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui semble que ça fait longtemps, qu'il n'a pas fait ça. Bientôt, elle aura purgé sa peine. _

_L'appartement est vide, Harry n'est pas là. Comme il va mieux, il a le droit de retourner au bureau. Faire de la paperasse, s'il veut. Draco ne sait pas trop si ça lui plaît, à son petit-ami, de faire ça. Il pense qu'il préférerait pouvoir travailler sur le terrain, avec les autres. Comme avant. Mais il doit attendre. Un jour, il reprendra le travail. En attendant, il lui faut se ménager. Son traitement est assez lourd à supporter comme ça. _

_Il pose les clés sur le meuble, dans l'entrée, et quand il pénètre dans le salon-cuisine, il remarque que plusieurs hiboux tapent sur la baie-vitrée. Ils portent tous une missive, et ça l'intrigue. Parce que l'enveloppe est verte, et que c'est celle de Sainte-Mangouste. D'autres rendez-vous pour Harry, il suppose._

_Mais, au fond, il a un doute. Une crainte, légère. _

_Alors il ouvre la baie-vitrée et les hiboux s'engouffrent dans un courant d'air froid, et déposent les lettres sur la table. Draco s'en empare. _

« Draco,

Nous venons d'admettre Harry ici il y a peu. Il a fait une crise, de nouveau, et c'est Ron qui l'a amené. Mais il a dû repartir, et je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait assez de force pour rentrer, c'est pourquoi tu devrais venir le chercher.

Nous t'attendons,

Dr Jeff, service de cancérologie,

Sainte-Mangouste. »

_Un vent de panique s'empare un instant de lui puis il soupire, avec un petit picotement au cœur. Une nouvelle crise, alors qu'il va mieux. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il aille mieux directement, mais ça le surprend, juste un peu. _

_Il pose la lettre dépliée sur la table, et prend la seconde. Elle semble écrite à la hâte._

« Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu viennes. Son état se dégrade, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Viens. »

_Et la signature automatique, à la fin : « _Dr Jeff, service de cancérologie, Sainte-Mangouste ».

* * *

Draco va dans leur chambre. Ça sent comme ce matin, quand il est parti. Ou comme ce midi, lorsqu'il a enfilé une nouvelle tenue à la hâte avant de transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste. La tenue d'auror d'Harry est pliée sur la commode, le lit encore défait et ses vêtements froissés au pied du lit. Il s'assoit sur le matelas qui s'enfonce légèrement et la couverture lui semble douce, tout à coup. Il se demande si elle a toujours été comme ça, ou si ses sensations se sont soudainement décuplées, mais sa main se crispe sur le tissu.

Ça pique sous ses paupières, maintenant. Et il baisse la tête. Un peu vaincu, un peu brisé.

* * *

_Il déboule à Sainte-Mangouste comme un boulet de canon. Il halète, s'essouffle, en transpire presque, et il se dirige vers le bureau de Jeff sans même s'arrêter à la réception. Il s'en moque. Il veut voir Harry. _

_Son appréhension est palpable. Son angoisse grandissante. _

_Il traverse les couloirs qui lui semblent interminables, monte des escaliers quatre à quatre, et il rentre dans la chambre. Celle qui lui est attitrée, la 394. Il ne prend pas la peine de frapper. _

_Et il est là. Allongé dans un lit qui semble froid, éteint. Il n'y a personne. Pas même un bruit. _

_Il se précipite vers le lit. Ses yeux effrayés tombent sur son visage éteint et cireux. N'y croyant pas, Draco pose une main fraîche sur sa joue. Elle est encore un peu chaude. Mais ses traits son affaissés. _

_Il n'y croit pas. _

_Il ne peut pas._

_Il n'y a rien à croire, rien à voir._

_Il jette un œil au monitoring qui est censé émettre ce _bip _agaçant qui a si souvent ponctué leurs retrouvailles après une opération difficile. Mais rien. Pas un son. Aucune respiration. Il n'a même plus ce tube transparent dans le nez. _

_Il est pâle, mais son cou encore chaud. _

_Chaud de vie._

_Cette vie qui lui a échappé..._

* * *

Ça pique ses yeux, ça noue sa gorge, et ça brûle ses joues.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux dégoulinant, il se souvient vaguement des paroles de Jeff.

_Comme après un coma. Un sursis, on dit. Une sorte de pré-guérison. Ses organes ont lâché un à un, dans l'heure. Il était paniqué. Il m'a demandé de t'appeler. Tu ne répondais pas. Draco ? Je..._

Il était parti. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il les avait vus de nombreuses fois, Jeff. Il disait souvent qu'Harry était un patient parfait. Il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait. Il était courageux. Buté.

_Et mort..._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco se rend dans une bijouterie. Celle dont est inscrit le nom, sur la boîte qu'Harry lui a offerte, à son anniversaire. Il sort un ticket, caché sous le velours de la boîte, et il le tend au vendeur.

« Que voulez-vous graver, monsieur ? »

Draco regarde la gourmette fine et encore vierge de toute inscription. Ça lui serre le cœur. _On ira la graver ensemble, _lui avait-il dit, huit mois plus tôt. Juste avant son _je t'aime. _Le premier d'une longue série.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, le vendeur lui rend la gourmette, et Draco ne la regarde pas, en premier lieu. Parce qu'il a peur de sa propre réaction, en voyant l'inscription. Il a peur de craquer.

Et puis, comme si le bracelet avait un pouvoir d'attraction sur lui, au même titre que les yeux feuillage d'Harry, Draco baissa les yeux.

_I'll never forget you, love. _

_Love is the last thing you take with you.(1)_

* * *

(1) Je ne t'oublierai jamais, amour. L'amour est la dernière chose qu'on emporte avec soi.

* * *

Il m'en a coûté, cet OS. En espérant... que ça vous a plu...

HiMaboroshi.


End file.
